


Square One

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Eventual Ohmiya, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, PV Making Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: Ohno grins, impishly, and Nino’s heart stutters painfully in his chest. God, how can Ohno still do this to him he has no idea, but he does - he can, and it’s completely unfair because Nino’s never immune to it, to Ohno’s charm even after over a decade of being in love with the older man.





	Square One

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from LJ

Ohno comes in to the set looking deliciously edible despite his tired eyes. Nino knows he shouldn’t worry but it’s difficult when Ohno doesn’t just look thinner, he _is_ , and even despite the fact that Ohno is trying his hardest to act like he’s not so tired all the goddamn time, it’s not working.  
  
Still, to Nino’s opinion, the evident exhaustion isn’t enough to mar Ohno’s beauty. Leader still looks mighty fine despite the tiredness showing behind his eyes, and the way his hair is styled in today’s shoot reminds Nino of when they were filming _Truth_ back in 2008. Even despite the prominent bags under Ohno’s eyes, Ohno still looks enticingly beautiful that Nino can’t help but stare at his Leader when he’s sure no one is looking, trying to commit Ohno’s image in his mind inconspicuously while he sits there  shuffling his cards.   
  
The stylist-issue red dress shirt is perfect for him, Nino thinks, smiling to himself and willing himself not to raise his head and check Ohno out from the corners of his eyes again, at least until he spies the older man leaves the others behind and is obviously headed towards him.  
  
“Yo!” and here comes himself, blinking blearily at Nino and sitting himself to the chair next to Nino. Nino feels himself smile as if on autopilot, warming from head to toe when Ohno grins at him and takes the cards out from his hands as if he has all the right to.   
  
“You’re not supposed to be in here, you know?” he muses, though he is avidly watching Ohno’s fingers shuffling the cards.   
  
“They’re filming Sho-chan and Aiba-chan now anyway,” Ohno says, “and Jun-kun looks like he will claw my eyes out if I bother him so –“  
  
“So you chose to bother me instead, is that it?”  
  
Ohno grins, impishly, and Nino’s heart stutters painfully in his chest. God, how can Ohno still do this to him he has no idea, but he does - he can, and it’s completely unfair because Nino’s never immune to it, to Ohno’s charm even after over a decade of being in love with the older man.   
  
“Nino likes me enough to let me bother him anyway,” Ohno says by way of explanation, both of them grinning at each other idiotically before the cameraman comes in to spoil the fun.  
  
  
+  
  
Nino idly stands in the back, bored, until he realizes Ohno is standing in front of him, intently watching their choreographer as if he hasn’t gotten the steps down to the tiniest details because Nino knows that he does. Ohno just likes to pretend that he doesn’t sometimes, for their sakes, apparently, and Nino's never not glad for him, for a leader who knows his bandmates' level of skills, at least when it comes to singing and dancing, won't ever reach his but doesn't act like it. Very humble, down to the last bone in his body, that's what Nino thinks their Leader is and he won't even be surprised to find Ohno's name next to the word to describe it.  
  
Ohno shifts to follow the choreographer's lead, the movement taking him closer to where Nino is standing. Nino finds himself reaching over before he can stop himself, finds his hands catching Ohno from behind. Soon he has a handful of Ohno's shirt, sliding his palm over and across Ohno's chest for a quick grope before Ohno is giggling, wriggling out of his grasp good-naturedly.   
  
It shouldn't feel this good, Nino thinks, to hold Ohno, touch him, but with just that brief contact his nerves are tingling with so much raw energy he's not sure how else to stop it. He has to though and when he does so he is suddenly struck with the frightening reality that even now, even after over a decade of loving the older man in silence and knowing that that love won't ever be reciprocated, it still hurts so damn bad.  
  
+  
  
He's home two hours later and he is still thinking about it. It has been so long since he felt like this, and frankly, he wonders what in hell triggered it. It shouldn't be the lack of work because, hell, he's still working like a horse despite the lack of drama or movie. Between Arashi's regular shows and his own damn TV show, and squeezing in their rehearsals for their ongoing Arena tour, he barely has time to breathe. He doesn't need one more thing to add into that pile, to be honest.  
  
He realizes he is pondering over these things, about Ohno for the better part of the hour and that he hasn't even left his couch ever since he arrived, much more change into a more comfortable set of clothes when someone is very clearly ringing at his doorbell. He frowns, takes his phone to check the time and frowns some more.   
  
It's almost two in the morning, afterall, so who in hell is that?  
  
As if on cue, his phone rings.   
  
It is Ohno.  
  
He slides his finger across the screen to accept the call. "Hello?"  
  
"Nino, it's me,"  
  
"Well unless Aiba changed his name to Ohno -" he starts, but Ohno quickly cuts him off.  
  
"I'm here," Ohno says, and Nino feels as if his heart just takes a dangerous dive from his chest to his throat. He is up from the couch before he realizes what he did, and is frowning at the door leading out to the genkan.   
  
"Here where?" he asks, stupidly.  
  
"Outside your door," Ohno says. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Outside my - are you fucking kidding me? Do you know what time it is-"  
  
"It's two," Ohno says, without the barest hint of irony. Nino feels like laughing, or crying, or both. "But I - I have to talk to you. Can I come in?"  
  
"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" he asks, making it sound like he's complaining but he is already on his way outside, knees shaking. "God, you didn't even tell me you were planning on dropping by. What if I'm already asleep -" he pauses to open the door, opening his mouth to follow the trail of his earlier statement but stops short the second Ohno steps in, crowding him against the nearest wall as the door behind them shuts close. Nino blinks at the impending view of it, feels Ohno's arms come around him so suddenly, of Ohno's warm breath against his neck before Ohno brushes his lips against the same spot.  
  
"L-Leader?"  
  
"Shhh, just let me hold you for a minute," Ohno whispers, his breath warm and his hold equally warm. "Just a minute,"  
  
Nino doesn't know how to answer or if there is anything worth saying then so he doesn't bother. He just let himself be held, shifting forward and leaning closer to Ohno's warmth as Ohno brands his arms around him tight.  
  
  
+  
  
They stay like that for a few more minutes before he forces himself to pull away.  Ohno lets him without a word, backing back a step and looking entirely lost. Nino feels an insane urge to pull him back into his arms but swallows the need desperately, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"So, care to tell me what brought you here? I'm sure it's not just because you feel like hugging the shit out of me all of a sudden, right?" he jokes, though the fact that the air between them feels thick makes the hair at the back of his head stand on end.   
  
Ohno opens his mouth as if to say something but snaps it close at the last second. For a moment there, Nino sees something so wildly familiar pass through the older man's eyes but it is gone the next instant. Nino's chest twist painfully tight, not entirely sure what is causing it.  
  
"L-Leader?"  
  
Ohno raises his head then; he looks so much like he's here for a reason but isn't entirely sure he has enough courage for it. Nino's heart thump noisily beneath his chest in answer.  
  
"I -" Ohno says, then pauses; Nino is sure his heart does too.   
  
"Leader, you're fucking scaring me," he says, noting the way his own voice is shaking. His hands are, too, but he can't be bothered to care after the fact, not when Ohno is taking another step forward, his eyes glued on Nino's face. Nino suddenly feels like running the opposite direction.   
  
But before he is able to, Ohno's hand come up to cradle the side of his face, his thumb swiping tenderly across his cheek before he is leaning in to cross the short distance between their lips. A sound might have escaped Nino's mouth at the last second, Nino isn't sure anymore, but even if there is, Nino doesn't hear it. Ohno's mouth is already there to swallow the rest, kissing him like he's been wanting to for the longest time, his hand firm and grounding  against Nino's skin.  
  
+  
  
They are still kissing. Nino feels the hard wall against his back where Ohno has pinned him, of Ohno's tongue and teeth alternating between nipping his lower lip and tasting the insides of his mouth. He's so lost at the taste and feel of Ohno's mouth against his own that he doesn't realize Ohno is moving them, arms branded around him.   
  
He gasps when Ohno pulls his mouth away only so he can attach it against Nino's jaw, sucking marks along the sensitive skin. "W-Wait, Leader, hmph, w-wait -"  
  
"I know, I know," Ohno breathes, but not pulling away. He is still moving them afterall, still guiding Nino inside his own apartment, arms still tight around him, mouth still moving wordlessly against Nino's cheek. Nino only realizes they somehow reached the couch when the back of his legs connects against it, and then he is falling back, Ohno's arms catching him before he does.  
  
He's on his back the next instant, Ohno's weight above him, light and familiar as Ohno presses soft kisses after soft kisses across his face. The gesture is sweet, heart-warming even, that he doesn't realize he is curling his fingers around the back of Ohno's head and arching back to Ohno's ministrations wholeheartedly.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't help myself," Ohno is whispering afterwards, into his cheek; Nino opens his eyes to find Ohno's face so close he can barely make out his features at the closeness. He blinks, feels Ohno's fingers tracing the curve of his lips, pulling away just far enough for Nino to see him. Nino's heart clenches.   
  
"W-What?"  
  
Ohno bites his bottom lip hard, as if he is trying to keep himself from talking but figures he has to, anyway. "Ah, I didn't plan this, see?" Ohno says. Nino wonders what he's talking about, but then realizes he must mean the kissing and the way Ohno is sprawled on top of him.   
  
"Huh?" he answers, intelligently. Ohno huffs out an almost disbelieving snort against his throat.   
  
"You're so fucking cute, do you even know that?" Ohno muses, pinching his chin lightly and then biting it as if he can't help himself. Nino wonders what he's done. "God, looking at you now, it reminds of the first time I saw you back then, the feeling I had when I first laid my eyes on you. Twenty years after and I thought I could just live with it, with the fact that I can't have you for myself but you - you made it especially difficult for me. Because you're just there and you give me this look that makes me want to do things to you and -"  
  
"W-What?"  
  
Ohno shakes his head then and brushes his mouth against Nino's, soft and barely-there but it still makes Nino's heart beat crazy. "I know it's stupid, and maybe over a decade too late but -" Ohno pauses, pierces his lips and touches the pads of his fingers against Nino's heated cheek.   
  
"I just want you to know that I'm in love with you," Ohno whispers, "I've always been in love with you, Nino,"  
  
Nino blinks, unable to form any coherent response to that untimely confession and finds himself promptly bursting into tears much to Ohno's chagrin.  
  
+

 

_ “Shhh _ ,” Ohno hushes, quietly, before cupping his face gently in between Ohno’s careful hands. Nino feels the overwhelming rush of affection for him, made worse by the fact that he is once again being kissed senseless as if Ohno can’t help himself. “God, you taste like heaven,” Ohno whispers into his mouth, and if the tone of his voice isn’t enough to make him shiver, then Ohno’s fingers working their way beneath the hem of his shirt, finding more bare skin to touch has him shaking within seconds.    
  
Ohno pushes him until he is once again lying on his back on the couch, Ohno’s mouth alternating  between sucking his bottom lip hard and shoving his tongue inside his mouth for a thorough taste. Nino’s never been a fan of kissing, not really, but with Ohno, it’s a completely different thing altogether.    
  
Soon he is kissing Ohno back with equal hunger despite his earlier reluctance (and embarrassment), fingers scrabbling for purchase around Ohno’s back as Ohno presses him against the couch. A tiny part of him wants to pull away and ask Ohno what in hell they are doing, but the bigger part of him that wants this so, so badly is screaming at it to just shut the hell up and get back to where it’s hiding before.    
  
“O-Ohno-san –“ he whimpers, unable to keep himself from arching back into Ohno’s body moving atop him; his fingers soon find themselves on Ohno’s hair, tugging lightly as Ohno mouths at his cheek, keening at the tickling sensation of Ohno’s five o’clock shadow scratching lightly against his skin.    
  
“God, _let_ me touch you,” Ohno breathes into his collarbones, a wet exhale of breath against Nino’s skin that makes him shudder in return. He doesn’t realize how loud he is keening until Ohno pushes himself up and stares at him in a mixture of arousal and wonder and whispers, _“shit_ , Nino –“ and kisses him.   
  
The noises he must be making dies in his tongue as Ohno shoves his into Nino’s mouth again for a thorough sweep. Nino’s head spins with desire he knows he can no longer control, his mind reeling at the possibility that he and Ohno are going to do something he knows they won’t be able to go back to no matter what.    
  
“P-Please –“   
  
Ohno’s hands disappear from his hips and reappears in between them, palming him through his pants and driving him completely crazy with the way Ohno’s fingers trace the shape of him through the offending fabric.    
  
“Let me touch you, Nino –“   
  
“Please, please –“ he breathes, fingers tightly gripping Ohno’s shoulders for support as Ohno maneuvers himself down and parks himself in between Nino’s legs. There’s a different kind of urgency thrumming underneath his skin, and it doesn’t help that Ohno is pressing kisses after kisses over Nino’s hard-on tenting the front of his pants before Ohno finally takes pity on him and tugs the fabric down swiftly.    
  
“Shit, look at you,” Ohno hums, in wonder, and before Nino is able to say something in return, Ohno’s mouth settles around his cock, hot and wet, sucking him to the root and making Nino scream loudly.    
  
Ohno pulls his mouth away as swiftly as he did when Ohno sucks him in, chuckling as he makes a quick work of relieving Nino off his shirt before gently shoving the fabric between Nino’s lips.    
  
“As much as I love hearing you scream so loud while I suck you, we can’t risk your neighbors hearing you, thinking you’re being murdered,” Ohno says, “so bite on that and don’t let go until I’m done, okay? Fuck, you’re so hot.” Ohno says, and once he is sure Nino’s not going to render him permanently deaf with his screams, he goes and takes Nino’s cock in his mouth without preamble.    
  
+   
  
Nino is going to lose it. He is shaking something bad and it is taking him all of his reserved strength not to jerk his hips and fuck Ohno’s mouth with abandon because, God, Ohno’s mouth. It’s a wonder of its own, Nino thinks, dazedly watching the way Ohno hollows his cheeks around his cock as his fingers squeeze the base. Nino can’t exactly remember the last time he feels this good, and he is pretty fucking sure no woman has ever done it this way to him, as if Ohno likes sucking Nino’s cock enough to be making such pretty, pretty noises around his mouthful.    
  
“ _Oh-chan_ , oh god, Oh-chan –“   
  
Ohno bobs his head and Nino knows he’s not going to last. The combination of Ohno’s tongue swiping viciously on the head of his cock and Ohno’s fingers alternating between massaging his balls and pumping the base are enough to tip him over the edge too soon. He is groaning through the make-shift gag, hips jerking before he can stop himself and thus making him slide deeper into Ohno’s mouth at the movement. Ohno hums around him in answer, then pull away only to suck on the head hard that the next few seconds he spends inside an airless vacuum of pleasure that is Ohno’s mouth. Ohno lets go with a hum, and then his tongue is back, viciously swiping the slit as he pumps the base and Nino is gone with a shout and full body shudder before he realizes what is happening.   
  
+   
  
He is still mostly dazed when Ohno rises from his spot in between Nino’s thighs, surging up to frame Nino’s face in Ohno’s hands and kissing him. It takes Nino a couple of minutes to respond, kicking his brain into gear and kissing Ohno back with a quiet moan the moment he tastes himself on Ohno’s tongue.    
  
“You’re – _God,_ you’re so hot, I want to eat you,” Ohno murmurs when he pulls away, finding Nino’s chin and biting into it as if he can’t help himself. Nino would have giggled himself silly if not for the fact that he feels a little dazed as he allows himself a couple more minutes to wrap his head around the fact that Ohno had just sucked him off, that he just came his brains out inside his Leader’s mouth and holy fuck, _what_?   
  
“ _Oh my god.”_   
  
“Huh?”   
  
He squirms beneath Ohno with all the intention of pulling himself free but when he did, he accidentally touched something – hard and pulsating still, inside the confinements of Ohno’s pants. Ohno’s moan – just a tiny, almost inaudible hitch in his breath – snaps Nino into action.   
  
“Oh, _shit_ –“ he curses, cheeks burning with understanding; he is seizing Ohno by his arms, cursing under his breath, his embarrassment made infinitely worst by Ohno burrowing his face into the hollow space between his neck and shoulder and giggling. “fuck, Leader, I’m so sorry.”   
  
“For what?” Ohno asks, obviously feigning innocence but, God, Nino knows him too well that he is able to spot a lie lilting the corners of Ohno’s mouth a miles ahead. He slides his hands down from Ohno’s arms to his bare sides, feeling Ohno shiver against him before he settles his hands either side of Ohno’s hips, squeezing.    
  
“No, don’t make me answer that,” he says, blushing. He doesn’t want to, and he is pretty certain Ohno doesn’t need him to either. With a quick peck on the lips, he flips their positions over until Ohno is the one lying on his back, and he is the one perched on Ohno’s hips, working on Ohno’s belt and zipper in one, hurried movement.    
  
“Nino –“   
  
“Shut up, shut up, shut up,” he murmurs, biting his lips hard enough to draw blood as he draws his fingers up, touching Ohno through his jeans. He is so hard that Nino knows it must be painful, breath hitching the second Ohno’s belt comes off and he is free to tug Ohno’s jeans down along with his boxers.    
  
“ _Jesus Christ_ –“ he hisses, barely able to control himself as he cups Ohno’s cock two-handedly. The friction must have set something in Ohno’s brain because before Nino knows it, Ohno is up and he has his mouth fused against Nino’s for a brain-melting kiss before Nino realizes what is happening.    
  
“Your hands are so warm,” Ohno comments when they manage to pull away, “God, ah yes, touch me.”   
  
He is – he does – taking it slow and watching the expression on Ohno’s face gradually change whenever he does something particularly different. Soon he is touching Ohno with an entirely different kind of purpose, thumb swiping the head of Ohno’s cock now smeared with precum, mouth dry.    
  
Ohno is so beautiful and Nino wants him. Nino files away the sight of Ohno trying to hold himself up on his elbows, watching Nino’s face and Nino’s hands on Ohno’s cock, mouth parted slightly in pleasure. There’s sweat gathering at the side of Ohno’s temple, and Nino feels his throat go dry at the sight, wanting to lick it off and not even feeling the slightest bit gross out about it.    
  
“Oh-chan, God, you’re _so_ hard.” He comments, as his eyes alternate between Ohno’s cock twitching in between his hands and Ohno’s face contorting almost comically in pleasure.    
  
“Yes _, yes,”_ Ohno agrees, tongue swiping wetly over his bottom lip, and Nino wants to taste him, all of him. He draws his eyes back to Ohno’s cock, at the copper-colored tip and feel his stomach tighten with want. He doesn’t bother asking, doesn’t bother with the niceties as he ducks his head at the same time Ohno mumbles, “it’s you. It’s all because of you, Nino, ah fuck –“, and trails when Nino’s mouth settles around Ohno’s cock, the taste of him stronger as Nino closes his eyes and allows his instinct take over.   
  
+   
  
There is no mistaking it, Nino loves sucking Ohno’s cock. It’s a different kind of feeling when it’s being done to him, and he swears the feeling is incomparable, but doing the same to Ohno beats that. There’s that surge in his chest whenever Ohno will keen his name, a tug so powerful he has no way to describe it as he bobs his head up and down Ohno’s cock.    
  
“Fuck, fuck, Nino, I’m –“ Ohno warns, fingers tight at the back of his head, pulling. Nino knows he should pull away, but the thought of milking Ohno’s orgasm till the last drop is as enticing as the image of him on his back, spread wide open for Ohno as Ohno fucks him slow into the mattress. Nino hollows his cheeks around Ohno the way he remembers Ohno did it, fingers digging into the soft flesh of Ohno’s legs as Ohno moans in answer.   
  
“Nino, oh God –“ Ohno keens, and that’s it. That’s the last coherent thing he says before his hips surges towards Nino that Nino has to keep still, close his eyes and keep his mouth parted as Ohno’s cock jerks in his mouth once, twice, his come hitting the back of Nino’s throat the second after.    
  
  
+   
  
Somehow, the way he ends up with his face mashed against Ohno’s damp chest is as natural as Ohno nuzzling his temple, arms branded around him. It’s familiar and all sorts of wonderful, cradled in the arms of the man he spends half of his adult life being in love with.   
  
Ohno shifts then, rubbing his back affectionately and Nino knows it’s time for the talk. He’s not entirely prepared for it but after what happened, after they spent the rest of the past hour sucking each other off, a talk or something close to that is definitely in order. Nino would have avoided it entirely if it’s with someone else, but this is his Leader and there is no way Nino is going to spend the rest of his days avoiding him. No way.    
  
“So.” He starts, not really liking the idea that he has to be the one to breach the subject but he knows that if he doesn’t, he can’t imagine Ohno doing it either.    
  
“So.” Ohno returns, and God, Nino really knows the other man too well to detect the laughter in his voice even though he can’t see his face. Jerk.    
  
“I’m going to fucking hit you,” he grumbles, hitting Ohno just the same. Ohno squeaks, takes his hand before he goes and hit Ohno again. “Seriously? Stop laughing, oh my god, what’s wrong with you?”   
  
“I’m just happy!” Ohno counters, gathering Nino in, pressing closer and kissing the top of Nino’s head. “Awesomely happy, that’s me.”   
  
“Oh God, you’re not making any sense,” he says, stomping that stupid grin threatening to appear on his face. It’s so difficult, especially when Ohno is cupping his chin and tilting his face up, he’s grinning, wide and happy, almost out-of-this-world pretty, and Nino finds himself kissing him. He just can’t help it, he tried but obviously failed, god damn it.    
  
“We just –“   
  
“Oh God, you’re not going to tell me what we just did, you’re not,” he says, clamping a hand over Ohno’s mouth to shut him. Ohno looks positively bashful, beaming from ear to ear that Nino has to keep his palm over Ohno’s mouth to stop him from talking, just in case. Ohno mumbles something into Nino’s hand and his eyes are laughing, damn it. “No. No, shut up, I’m not going to let go until you promise you’d – Oh-chan!” he half-screams, feeling Ohno’s tongue – wet and teasing, swiping the inside of his palm.   
  
Before he knows it, Ohno’s taken a good hold of his wrist and has pulled his hand away from covering Ohno’s mouth. Then Ohno is leaning in to kiss him square on the lips, teasing little nips against Nino’s mouth that has him moaning for more when Ohno pulls away.    
  
“You’re mine now,” Ohno whispers then, eyes brimming with mischief and something else, something softer that makes Nino want to jump him. He doesn’t, though, despite the difficulty, and just opts on leaning further into Ohno’s hand when Ohno cups his jaw and thumbs the corner of his mouth tenderly. “right, Nino?”   
  
God, how can Ohno even ask him that? After what happened, Nino is sure he’s not going anywhere, not now, not anymore.    
  
“Don’t be silly,” he finds himself murmuring, pushing himself closer to Ohno and burying his face into Ohno’s collarbones, sighing deeply and inhaling gratefully afterward. “I’ve been yours since you held your hand out to me that day on the boat, and it’s been that way ever since. You’re just too stupid to realize it.”   
  
Ohno doesn’t say anything for a while but Nino doesn’t expect him to, especially not when he is folding his arms around Nino tightly, tighter than he does moments ago as if he can’t afford to let Nino go now, or ever.   
  
When he does say something though, his lips is right against Nino’s ear, close enough that Nino swears he can just stay like this forever and he won’t ever get tired of it.    
  
“Make it official, then?” Ohno murmurs and God, Nino is so in love with him. He turns his head and takes Ohno’s face in his hand, scrunches his nose in a way he knows is charming and rubs it against Ohno’s own.    
  
“I’m yours,” he says.    
  
Ohno grins, pulls him closer and whispers. “Prove it.”   
  
He doesn’t need to ask what that means. He just leans in and kisses Ohno with all he has, knowing for certain he will do everything just to make sure Ohno believe him.


End file.
